


Hope of a Thousand Worlds

by GretchenSinister



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Silver Millennium, Gen, Golden Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "gen, Full Sailor Moon CrossoverWant to see what would happen if these two worlds collided. Now, they aren’t exactly compatible given the Moon’s origin myths are both VERY important to each and are COMPLETELY different, but I want to see this."I approached this by having the first Silver Millennium and the Golden Age overlap. When Pitch Black brings the downfall of the Golden Age, the Tsar and Tsarina bring their heir to Queen Serenity for safekeeping, trusting that she would use the Silver Crystal to protect him. Of course, this is me, so the Golden Age that the Lunanofs see isn’t the same as what everyone else sees, and the protection of the heir and the universe might take a different from than they envision.





	Hope of a Thousand Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 12/9/2016.

No place in the universe is safe. The Tsar and Tsarina Lunanof know this, even if they do not fully understand why this should be so after so many generations of their dynasty have worked so hard to make the worlds they rule into pure and shining realms.   
  
But then again, there is nothing here for them to understand, is there? Just a little more work is needed, just one more generation. Just one more generation, and then things will work out. The Tsar and Tsarina take turns holding their baby as they wait for their ship to emerge from hyperspace. Above the baby’s head, they speak of what must be done. Pitch Black must be stopped. The prison planet must be repaired. Oh yes, it was a wonderful idea, a perfect idea, the only problem was that they hadn’t managed to root out all the sources of darkness in the universe. They must be more vigilant in the future, they must develop better methods of seeking out darkness so it can be locked away.  
  
The Tsar and Tsarina don’t mind that a guard called Nightlight also waits in the room. He can’t speak, and he doesn’t write—he doesn’t want to write; they are confident in this. The only means of outward communication he knows are those quaint little signs the star people used to use, and those can hardly express complex ideas like the ones being discussed. Anyway, he supports them wholeheartedly. How could he not? He has been trained to do so since birth. He would hardly be allowed to carry a weapon in their presence, otherwise.  
  
Naturally, they do not consciously consider any of this in the present moment. Nightlight is a certainty, and needs no further thought.   
  
The Tsar and Tsarina pause in their conversation. It is difficult for them to discuss Pitch Black, who was the Golden General. He had been a certainty, too. Somehow, somewhere, something must have gone wrong. The Tsar and Tsarina can only curse the forces of darkness. They can only do this, because they know their actions were not wrong.   
  
This is also a certainty.  
  
In the pause, the Tsar looks down at the face of his son. Haltingly, the Tsarina begins to speak of their plan for him. Have they forgotten any accommodations that must be made? Are they sure there is no place safer, when no place is safe?   
  
The Tsar tells her that they have not forgotten anything. He reminds her that this tiny world, this moon, possesses the Silver Crystal. The queen who holds it would surely be able to protect their son from Pitch Black with it.  
  
They know, but do not dwell on, the fact that to stand against Pitch Black would call on the queen to give the crystal the power of her life.   
  
Of course she would do this. Of course she would stand against Pitch Black for the sake of the baby Lunanof. How could darkness be fought without the Lunanof dynasty? Surely the queen is grateful. Surely she would be happy for this chance to repay them. Did the Lunanofs not grant her line the Silver Crystal?  
  
The Tsar and Tsarina, having had to learn so much about the thousands of worlds they rule, have forgotten that what their ancestors granted Queen Serenity’s line was the right to keep the Silver Crystal. The Silver Crystal always belonged to this world they think of as so small, so beneath notice.  
  
And since they have forgotten this, they have no cause to think about how unusual it was for their ancestors to allow a small world to keep its most powerful ancestral object. Most such things are taken to the Lunanof Palace, to be given to the appropriate recipient at the appropriate time, if given at all.  
  
But the Silver Crystal has never left the Sea of Serenity.  
  
*  
  
“Your presence here is unexpected, O Lights of a Thousand Worlds,” Queen Serenity says. She looks at the Tsar, Tsarina, and the heir across a low table. Her elite guards, women all, stand in a row a few steps back from her. The Tsar and Tsarina do not like that, not exactly. They _are_ the Lights of a Thousand Worlds, are they not? The queen just said so. She has no need for guards in their presence. They will do nothing that is unjust, nothing that is not their right. But the queen has continued speaking and they are distracted from their displeasure for the moment. “We heard reports that the Lunanof Palace was destroyed.”  
  
“Yes, those reports were true,” the Tsar says. “All the wicked Pitch Black’s doing. But of course you know this! When our ship arrived, your port was armed in case Pitch Black had pirated a Lunanof ship! But, though Pitch is bent on the destruction of everything we hold dear, I do not think he would come to your world first after destroying the palace. Your vigilance is admirable, though!”  
  
“Yes,” says the Tsarina. “It proves we are correct to bring the heir here and place him under the protection of the Silver Crystal. Pitch Black will follow us, but here, you are already prepared to face him! Oh, this is truly the only place we could have brought the Hope of a Thousand Worlds!”  
  
Queen Serenity looks down in what she knows will be read as modesty. She hears the boots of one of her guards creak and wills her to be still. “I have closely followed the news of Pitch Black’s actions and movements. If he is as powerful as all the information I have indicates, then to protect the heir from him might take the full power of the Silver Crystal.”  
  
When she looks up, the Tsar and Tsarina are staring at her blankly, as if they have no idea why she would bring this up.  
  
“Well, that goes without saying,” the Tsar finally says. “But don’t worry. Even if Pitch Black doesn’t attack, harboring my heir will make you the greatest hero in the universe.”  
  
Queen Serenity hears another guard’s boots creak. Yes, it must gall to hear such thoughtless speech. The previous greatest hero in the universe is now the baleful shadow that threatens them, after all, and it _is_ ghastly to hear a man talk as if she would be disappointed not to die for his son.  
  
There are people and things she would die for. But a baby with the title Hope of a Thousand Worlds is not one of them.   
  
Unfortunately, with Pitch Black still following the Lunanofs, she might still have to die to protect her world.   
  
She looks away from the Tsar and Tsarina. “You do me great honor,” she says, instead of screaming at them. Pitch Black does not mean to destroy the universe. He only means to destroy the Lunanofs. She knows this is evil, and yet. And yet Pitch Black never asked her ancestors for the Silver Crystal in tribute.   
  
At this moment, she knows she is more dangerous to the Lunanof dynasty than Pitch Black. “Do you intend to live here with the heir?” she asks.  
  
“No,” the Tsarina says, surprising Queen Serenity into looking at her and her husband again. “The Hope of a Thousand worlds will be left with all the information he will need to learn about being the next Tsar. My husband and I will leave, and hopefully draw Pitch’s attention towards us.”  
  
“Our child must live,” the Tsar says. “Everything else is superfluous. We plan to live, of course, but as long as the heir survives, the dynasty may continue without us.”  
  
“Yes, I see,” Queen Serenity says, though what she sees is herself, left responsible for the heir’s education. Her hands will be clean, and there will be no more thousand worlds. An orphan boy will grow up free, and, without any fanfare, perhaps she _will_ be the universe’s hero.  
  
“Nightlight, of course, will be left here as well,” the Tsar says. “There is no better guard.”  
  
No boots creak now. _Oh, yes there is,_ Queen Serenity thinks, glancing at the strange, thin, pale, blank face of the guard. “Naturally,” she says. She stands. “We will prepare a place for the Hope of a Thousand Worlds at once. You must be on your way before Pitch notices this world.”  
  
_Nightlight and Pitch Black. Nightlight and Pitch Black._ Queen Serenity pairs the names in her thoughts over and over again as she orders the arrangement of a nursery. Pitch Black would still be a problem after he dealt with the Tsar and Tsarina. Nightlight would be a problem until she knew who he really was.   
  
But with the empire gone and her guards at her side, she fears neither of them. 


End file.
